


The Kind of Girl

by AthrunYuy



Series: Monkees/Stargate [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Atlantis, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a decision to make and he needs the help of the person closest to him. Should he go through the Gate, or should he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody mentioned.

John called Pete once he stepped back on US soil and back into civilization. The culture shock was surprising being around so many people at once; he almost missed the deserted sanctuary Antarctica offered. After his fuck up in Afghanistan, being a taxi pilot at the southern most point of the globe suited him just fine. Hardly anyone to bother him and he got to keep flying. Those he shuttled either didn’t know of his black mark, or just couldn’t care less as long as they got from point A to B.

He had just one week to sort things out and give Dr. Weir his answer. After talking to quite a few people already about it, including a surprising discussion with General O’Neill, he still wasn’t sold on the idea of stepping through a Gate’ into the unknown. So he found himself calling for the one person whose opinion he greatly respected; whose views would have John at heart instead of their selves.

To John’s great relief, Pete had told him that his daughter was in town on leave and would forward his message to where to meet him at. Now he just sat and waited on the grassy incline leading to the park that over looked the Golden Gate Bridge for her arrival. Having talked to Pete, whom he sort of adopted as a father some years ago, made him feel more at ease about being “home”. Over the past few years of being in the Air Force he found that he had missed his adopted family more than he thought he would.

His biological family had never felt like family to him so at the first chance he took himself out of their hair focusing on being the one thing that meant the most to him, a pilot. They never seemed to understand why he wouldn’t want to follow in his father’s footsteps and take over the family company. To them he was a hooligan, and not worth their precious time to get to know him or care about his wants or needs. As far as he was concerned, his family in D.C. was just a distant memory. His only family now resides in California.

John sits for a while watching the people skate, walk or play in the park below. Occasionally he would pluck the green grass at his side wondering when such a plant had become so foreign to him. It had been a few years since seeing anything other than blinding white snow or the dry sands of the desert. Seeing the seas of grass before him made him feel out of place somehow, but at lease the sounds of the nearby ocean calmed him. The ocean had always held a special place in his heart; so vast and beautiful and yet dangerous at the same time.

Not having anywhere else better to be, he ended up being early. When he was done plucking the grass or just staring at the giant red bridge, he pulled out his “lucky” Canadian coin from his pocket and decided to amuse himself by flipping it a few times. He was so lost in his thoughts that when a sudden “tails” was called over his shoulder, he nearly jumped in surprise.

“Have you ever heard of footsteps?” He hollered back to the new arrival. Jenna, wearing his old aviator jacket with matching glasses and jeans that were tucked inside her military boots, was a sight for sore eyes.

“Can’t be a ninja if your enemy can hear you coming.” She pointed out with a dazzling smile she always had for him.

“Since when did I become the enemy?” He asked as she took a seat next to him pulling her knees up to rest her head on so she could see him.

She crunched up her face in thought. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it was when the last time I heard anything from you was a year, two months, and eleven days ago.” She told him in scorn even though her smile at seeing him couldn’t hold the heat behind her words.

John smiled at how well she kept track of him. “How’ve you been Flyer?” He asks feeling relief at seeing that there wasn’t any hard feelings for losing touch for so long. He has truly missed the batter back and forth between them so much it felt like a physical weight in his stomach.

“That’s Lieutenant Flyer to you, sir.” She said sitting up straight to give him a crisp salute and a smile before wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her head down again.

“Lieutenant?” John gave her an impressed look, saluting her back. “So how does it feel to fly in a machine?” He asks seeing her eyes light up in excitement.

“It’s a lot more fun when you can feel the G’s.” Jenna admitted with a smile. “Being top of my class has its merits, more flying time.” Her grin made John laugh out loud.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just watching each other. John loved that about her. He never felt pressured to have to fill in the silence like he did around others. John sighed, a happy sigh and reached out to tuck a strain of her long brown hair behind an ear. “So, how have you been, really?”

Jenna gave him a half smile that almost seemed sad. “Busy.” She said quietly looking into his hazel eyes. “I’m keeping myself busy with work and flying. I’ve almost got my second PHD.” She told him smiling at his smile at the news of it. “Nicky is still in Ohio, working on hers, but you know, she’s never far away. “ She added tapping the side of her head.

John was amazed at how much he had smiled since seeing her. Already it was more than he had in over two years. “Tell her that just because Twinkies don’t go bad that she has to ignore the other food groups.” He tried with a straight face but then lost it as they both started to laugh.

“She says its brain food.” Jenna told him, knowing that he already knew what the answer would be. Then finally growing serious, Jenna laid a hand down on his arm. “How are you, John?”

John sighed, placing a hand over hers. So much for distractions, he supposed. “I’ll be fine.” It wasn’t his normal response to the question, but he knew that if he tried to lie to her, she’d see right through it. She always had. “I’m being requested to come along on a Civilian mission that may be a one way deal.” As he told her this, he could see the fear that first appeared in her eyes, thinking the obvious. “Not as in a suicide mission, just that there may not be a way to get us back home once we get there.”

“Sounds adventuress.”

John scuffed at the response looking down at the small pile of grass he had built up. “I don’t know if I should.”

Jenna entwined their fingers together and made him look at her. “Sounds to me like it’s a once in a life time opportunity.”

“Who knows what we’re getting ourselves into. We don’t know what to expect on the other side.” To Jenna it already sounded like he had made up his mind to go through with it, but was looking for some reasoning behind it from her. “All I did was sit in a chair and it lit up like a Christmas tree. Apparently, I have some ancient gene or something or rather that allows me to turn on devices that the Geeks are cooing over.” He said with a shrug. “The King Geek,” He went on to say with a smile playing at his lips; “Was very determined to have me come along.”

“To play light switch?”

“That’s what I thought.” John laughed at having the same line run through both their heads. “I don’t know. At lease in Antarctica I still get to fly. I know the uppers don’t want me to come along.”

Jenna laughed. “See. That’s reason enough to go. Damn the Man! Save the Empire!” She chimed holding up a fist mockingly, just to get him to smile again; which he did. The silence that followed once again wasn’t strained. There wasn’t much more John could say about the matter anyway. Jenna seemed lost in her own thoughts about it as did John. He thought with despair that he’d never come up with a decision.

Jenna squeezed John’s hand to draw his attention back to her. What he saw in her eyes was understanding. It sometimes scared him knowing how much she could see of his true self. She’s the only one who has ever understood him and still accepted him. “The decision isn’t mine to make, John. I wish I can make it easier for you. My true opinion,” She paused to make sure he was listening; “is that it sounds like a fresh start. A chance to get back out there and be the amazing person I know you are. Even if it comes down to playing light switch, it’s still better than being alone and hiding away. You are much more than anyone gives you credit for. And you owe yourself to prove that.”

With that being said, John bowed his head knowing that she was right. He had been hiding and it was time to prove what a good officer he was. Being a taxi flyer wasn’t what he signed up for. He wasn’t going anywhere hiding out in the most secluded place on Earth. Enough was enough. With a crack of a smile John watched his thumb rub circles on Jenna delicate hand. He looked up then, into her amazingly blue eyes with curiosity. “Why haven’t we ever been more?” He asks truly wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before now.

Jenna looked at him with no real answer given away in her eyes. Carefully, she took back her hand and turned to face him, knees still drawn up. She cupped one side of his face while the other gently played at his fore head and bangs. She was looking at him as if he were an equation, bright mind that she had, he knew that she was looking for an answer. He watched her exploration still as he could as her hand on his cheek aimlessly stroked back and forth and the other traced unknown patters over his brow, eyes then lips. His breath caught and his eyes closed at the touch. He opened them at the light touch of her lips on his, but then closed them again as she deepened the kiss, him following her lead trying to feel what was right out of sight. An eternity later she pulled back placing one last light kiss to him and they both opened their eyes to look at each other. As her hands withdrew they both smiled. “Nah!” They laughed as they said it at the same time, falling to the ground in a fit of laughter as they both came to the same conclusion.

“It’s like kissing my brother.” Jenna stated whipping the tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself.

John rolled onto his back covering his eyes with his arm, still grinning ear to ear. “Sister, come here.” He said pulling at her arm to have her lay with her head upon his shoulder curling up close to his side.

Content, that was how he felt. Watching the sun setting with the beautiful set of orange, pinks and yellows, with the one person solid in his life at his side, John felt content. Placing a light kiss on top of her head, John reached back into his pocket for his “lucky” coin. Jenna gave him a look of curiosity as he held it out. “Here’s to chance.” He says before flipping the coin into the air.                     


End file.
